Pureza
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Todo llega a entenderse con el tiempo, incluso los seres dotados de bondad podían vislumbrar que otros son quienes poseen espíritus honestos y sentirse irremediablemente fascinados para luchar por su causa.#Drabble/Viñeta#LudocielxHendrickson#SpoilersManga#Cap.296#Yaoi#ChicoxChico#RelacionesHomosexuales


**Juro que salgo de una cosa y vuelvo con otra.**

 **¡NO PUEDE SER!**

 **Bueno, hagamos esto rápido, sencillo y practico, aún tengo un fic que continuar y terminar.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers del manga, Cap. 296**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es una fascinación extraña la que Ludociel tiene por Hendrickson.

No se trata del atractivo.

Tampoco el poder.

Mucho menos su ingenio o astucia.

Probablemente es porque sea humano.

¡Si!

Es eso, su humanidad.

La dulce y bella humanidad.

Pero….

¿Es por qué solo es un humano?

* * *

Ha hecho extraordinarias excepciones por él, tantas como para considerarlo lo más cercano a su mano derecha, como coloquialmente emplean los mortales.

Siendo sanado por sus heridas, protegido de los peligros de esta "Guerra Santa".

Ahí presente.

Suficientemente íntimo, como permitirle verle llorar dentro del cuerpo de Margaret tras recuperar los recuerdos de Mael.

Rogarle que le llevare hasta su hermano menor ante la ineficiencia de sus piernas y poderes. Incluso que se burlara de él si era preciso, daría lo que fuera tan solo para ver a su querido Mael.

Entonces aquel toque cálido transmitido por la mano de Hendrickson se posó en su mejilla, llenándolo de la esperanza, viendo en sus ojos una clara solicitud de perdón.

¿Por qué?

Una fuerza le jalaba del cuerpo de "Margaret"

Incapaz de sujetarse a su recipiente y con toda su energía drenada tras el enfrentamiento con Zeldris, fue completamente expulsado.

Tanta insolencia proveniente de un simple humano.

Una broma.

* * *

Aun con el valor de solicitarle que tomara posesión de su cuerpo como nuevo recipiente, ya nada podía hacerse, el resto de mandamientos entraron al capullo alrededor de Meliodas.

Tan solo unas lágrimas le costaron esta victoria.

Ya no quedaba nada para él.

Sin la Deidad Suprema jamás detendrían el surgir de este Rey Demonio.

Experimenta recuerdos durante su vida de Arcángel, los humanos que consideraba como interesantes, siempre creyendo en él, aprovechándose de ellos a toda costa por creerse poderoso ante su fe, gastando cada vida por su causa pero sin considerarla vida.

Eso era Hendrickson para él y verse honesto abrirá los ojos al humano que hace una solicitud absolutamente ridícula.

Y él comienza a hablar, desahogarse de sus pecados por los jóvenes que han escapado, dejándose caer al terreno de batalla. Con preocupación Ludociel intento tocarlo, retractándose inmediatamente, apenas tuvieran contacto el cuerpo de Hendrickson seria suyo.

Sigue escuchándose su voz.

Demasiada sinceridad humana.

Anhelando que guarde silencio y observe el final llegar, pero deja escapar las palabras más bellas y que taladran su ser.

\- ¡Es por eso que disfruto mucho de usted!, porque sé que así como nosotros, usted no es perfecto.

La pequeña y frágil existencia de Hendrickson relucía aún más que cualquier miembro del Clan de la Diosa, demasiado estúpido y lo suficientemente valiente como hablar.

* * *

Un retumbar en el pecho, más recuerdos a la mente y tomando una última absoluta decisión.

Darle tiempo a la bruja Merlin.

Sostenerse de la pequeña esperanza postrada ante él, con sangre, heridas y sudor cubriéndole.

Al humano que le llamo "amigo"

Con su _Ark_ al máximo de potencia protege a Merlin, asombrando a la mujer por no esperar este tipo de resultado, promete resguardarla el tiempo que resista sin recipiente.

* * *

No lo hace por ella, ni la guerra o el demonio de Meliodas.

Solo no permitirá que Hendrickson muera, al menos no hoy.

Una respuesta llega sin proponérselo, casi quiere reír de la misma manera que en su encuentro con Escanor.

"Amor"

Ese sentimiento nacido entre los humanos por sus cortas existencias que culmina en matrimonios que los enlazan toda la vida.

Cada expresión de aprecio, preocupación y apoyo incondicional transmitida por ese hombre, luego de tres mil años de guerra, ser el receptor de tal sinceridad, calentó su fría alma y lleno su corazón.

Una suave sonrisa tomo posesión de sus labios.

Amar a un humano, un tabú fascinante.

Desear, no es correcto, pero creerá, que una próxima vida, podrá amar a este hombre y decírselo con sinceridad.

\- "Te amo, Hendrickson"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Con toda honestidad yo no shippeaba a Ludociel con Hendrickson… bueno si, para que les miento, pero dentro del cuerpo de Margaret, la verdad.**

 **Y el manga tiene escenas que me hacen pensar en "mira puedo shippear esto". Jajajaja.**

 **Esa es mi explicación.**

 **Próximamente nuevo capítulo de "Alphabet Soup"**

 **¡ESPERENLO!**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
